


The Last Second of Hope {Title Subject to Change}

by Angrylnxy, BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal AU, Mild Blood, Wolf Pack, wolf pack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrylnxy/pseuds/Angrylnxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: He started to have second thoughts about running, but who would blame him? His al-... no, his past alpha was a huge disappointment to the pack, and was mean to everyone. Even Virgil feared him even if he was the beta of the pack. He didn’t feel safe around him, so that brings him back to running though the woods trying to get out of HIS territory.He could see the end of it when he heard howling in the distance behind him. "No!" He forced himself to run faster then he had ever had too.





	1. Running From the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it might not be the best thing ever but I hope at least a few people like it!!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm just the beta reader btw. 99% of the writing in this is Angrylnxy.  
> ~BlackWolfFire

Virgil quickly ran towards the river, flowing swiftly downstream. He slowed only slightly to pass it. The cold water was up to his shoulders, and he shivered as his tail flicked up and out of the water.

He started to run again when he was out of the river. He glanced over his shoulder and started to have second thoughts about running, but who would blame him? His al-... no, his past alpha was a huge disappointment to the pack, and was mean to everyone. Even Virgil feared him even if he was the beta of the pack. He didn’t feel safe around him, so that brings him back to running though the woods trying to get out of HIS territory.

He could see the end of it when he heard howling in the distance behind him. "No!" He forced himself to run faster then he had ever had too.

He glanced back over his shoulder, but he didn’t see any thing behind him. Turning back, he looked at the end of his old pack's territory, huffing as he sped up. He felt a heavy force knocking him over and on to his side. He yelped in pain as he landed on a rock which cut into his back leg. Wincing, he glanced up at the wolf holding him down. It was his old pack's Omega.

"Get off!" Virgil yelps at him.

“Virgil?” The omega mumbled back.

“Yes! Please, let me up!!” Virgil growled, growing worried.

“...Why are you out here?”

"I’m leaving the pack, and you are too, judging by the way you're acting," Virgil guessed. The pain in his leg disappeared as the limb went numb.

The omega gasped when he realized that he was bleeding, scrambling off of him quickly. “I am...I guess I got kicked out of the pack ..”

Virgil forced his body to stand, but let out a yelp of pain when he put force on his back leg, which was still bleeding. Both of their ears went forward when they heard howling getting closer.

“Patton? We need to move."  _I hope I got his name right._

Virgil quickly limped forward, moving into a slow run with the om-Patton behind him. After a few hours of constant running, they were far from their old pack's territory.

“Virgil, we need to stop and rest. Your only making your wound worse," Patton said, breakig the silence and stopping in place.

Virgil stopped and looked at the wound. Patyon was right, it was still bleeding, most likely leaving a trail of blood, the perfect scent trail for their old pack to follow them by.

He sighed. “Let's at least find a river to break the sent trail I might have left," Virgil offered. Patton nodded quietly as they walked silently side by side towards a river which nether of them knew were one would be.


	2. A Small Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil kept moving forward and not looking back...but what troubles lie ahead?

They had been walking nonstop for a day and half, trying to find a river. The only hope they had left was a sound they had heard, steadily growing louder the longer they walked.

“Virgil are you sure there’s a river up head?” Patton asked, voive soft and scared.

“Yes, I’m sure...or, I hope there is," he mumbled under his breath. He stifled a whimper,  trying not to worry Patton of the pain he was in, but he knew Patton had realized anyways by the look he was giving Virgil.

He glanced away from Patton and pushed though a bush. He immediately dropped into a shallow stream. Luckily, only his front paws had fallen into the stream. “Hey, Patton, be careful. There's a small drop," Virgil warned, smiling though the pain. His legs that were still on soild ground ached, and he let them fall into the shallow river as Patton's head came back into view.

His smile made Virgil smile slightly more as the other jumped down to join him in the water. “Virgil! You’re going to be able to rest and clean your wound now!!!” Patton was bouncing around in the water splashing Virgil in the face.

"Let’s focus on that then," Virgil muttered as he shook his light greyish brown fur. Patton walked swiftly to the other side of the river and motioned with his tail for Virgil to follow. Virgil followed slowly and sat when Patton motioned for him to do as he looked towards a tree that had some dry moss on it.

The former Omega slowly removed some moss from the tree and walked to the river, dipping it into the water and coming back to Virgil. He pressed the wet moss on the wound, making it hurt and bleed a little bit. The once green moss was now red, and Patton tossed into a bush. He looked over the clean injury and returned to the tree to get more moss to cover the wound to keep dirt from getting into the wound and infecting it.

Virgil stood up smiling at Patton "Thank you, Patton. "Now, let’s find somewhere to rest," he suggested, realizing how tired he was.

Patton nodded in agreement and followed silently. They had been walking down river trying to figure out were to stay when Patton yelped and disappeared down a hole in the ground. Virgil looked down to see a coughing Patton looking up at him. “You okay, Pat?” he asked, worriedly looking down at the wolf.

"Yeah, I’m fine, kiddo." He glanced around him as Virgil gave a dumbfounded look.

"Did...did you just called me kiddo?"

Patton looked up, confused, then gasped. "I'm sorry, if you didn’t want me to call you that-" Worried, Patton stood up.

"No, it's okay, dad." He couldn’t help but smile down at Patton, who was grinning in delight.

“Hey, Virgil, there’s a way in over here." and with that the dad like figure disappeared.

He frowned. “Okay, I will try and find you." Virgil limped down a small hill where the river formed a small water fall, only to see a Patton playing in the water, waiting for him.

Virgil just watched the wolf play. Patton's usually light brown fur was dark, drenched in water. Virgil smiled “Patton!!! I’m glad to see you!" He rushed down the hill, leaping at Patton playfully.

They play fought for a little as the sun set, before Patton broke the silence as they were playing. “Hey, maybe we should rest in that cave I fell in." He was answered with a nod of agreement from Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me ideas on how the other three met Virgil and Patton, I’m still trying to figure that out.


	3. The Cave Under the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since they found the cave behind the waterfall. They are feeling better than ever by claiming the area around the waterfall and cave but their new neighbors are not so pleased...  
> Patton’s point of view <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be edited  
> { my posting schedule will be two chapters a week if I’m not sick or something like that- angry Lnxy-}

Virgil sighs in his sleep, waking Patton up. He blinked the sun out of his eyes that felt intense though the waterfall. He hummed quietly as he stood up and exited the cave. There was a little pathway behind the waterfall which led to the cave; it had shocked Patton when he sall the waterfall, but he brushed that thought away and glanced back at Virgil before walking out from the waterfall path. He need to get more moss for Virgile. He had walked away from the waterfall and river as he travelled though the forest. He stops to watch a squirrel jumping from tree to tree above him. He frowns slightly at a voice he heard.

“Alpha, this is wrong to pass into this pack's territory!!” The voice called. Patton sighs before turning around to head back to the cave, forgetting about the moss as he picked up speed. He had reached the cave to see Virgil laying in the grass. He most have woken to him leaving, because he had been waiting for Patton.

“Hey, Pat," Virgil called sleepily.

"Hey, kiddo. We have visitors on the west side of the forest." Virgil frowns at the news before turning to face the river.

"Let them come to us." He mumbled something afterwards that Patton couldn’t quite hear. He walked to sit beside Virgil, checking his wound, smelling it to see if smelled infected, but it didn’t. The moss looked clean as well, surprisingly. Then, Virgil's ears shot forward as he glanced behind Patton and snarled, "stay right there," making Patton shiver as he backed away from the wound and glanced over at their visitors.

One was a dark reddish brown. He was behind a pale tan wolf who looked more a sleep than awake. The last wolf was the same color as the reddish one and he was a tail lengths away from Patton. HP stared nervously at the wolves. Virgil snarled again.

“Back up a little more." Patton stayed quiet, knowing better, or at least that’s what he all was did ever. The closest one snarled back  
“No, I think I will stay right here." Patton figured that this wolf was the Alpha. The sleepy one and the other wolf stayed put too. The other reddish one spoke.

"Brother, we are on their territory, we should be more careful about their limits." His voice was the one from before. Patton was disappointed in the wolves.

Virgilstood and walked in front of Patton glanced over at him before asking Patton,

"Should I attempt to attack them?" This made the other wolf snap.

“You shall not attack us." Patton frowns at Virgil.

“No, let them speak first." The sleepy one yawns, then agreed with Patton.

“Alpha, say what you want, so I can go back to sleep." Their Alpha glares at the half asleep wolf before speaking.

"Fight, but you’re not gonna go back to sleep when we get back." He stood sprightly and glares at Virgil. "IsIs  just you two living in this territory???”

Patton thought of different things that were going to happen next, but one stayed. These wolves were going to kick them out of the new home Virgil and he had made. Virgil finally spoke up.

"Yes, it only us. We will leave in a few weeks if needed. I’m just injured and unable to move quickly and fight." Virgil said that on purpose he wasn’t unable to fight or hunt or move quickly, he was making the wolves feel bad about taking away their new home. And it worked, the two wolves behind their alpha looked lost in thought as they both frowned.

"Well, I can see that." The Alpha spoke calmly almost forced to sound weird and without the emotion he had before. Virgil frowns.

"Can you leave now and let us rest and take care of ourselves?" He sounded upset almost, but all they got was a small nod as the wolves left and disappeared into the woods. Patton thought _well, that could have gone better._

Virgil sighs as he lays down and quietly mumbled, "that bought us some time." Virgil closed his eyes as Patton laid down and put his head on Virgil's back and sighs.

“It’s okay kiddo."


	4. The Traitor of An Old Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack that has that rude alpha gets attacked by a loner wolf who keeps stealing prey from the pack ( rough sketch of summary )

It has been two days since the pack to the west showed themselves. Virgil was walking swiftly around the cave, pacing. He was nervous about everything. The waterfall helped calm him a little, but it made him restless as well.

Virgil walked out and down the path behind the waterfall and glanced around the clearing. Patton was still laying down from yesterday, enjoying the quiet time they had for at least a little while. Patton glanced over at Virgil and grins gently at him.

“Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?" His smile was making him relax a little.

"Hey, dad... I’m not use to being able to rest at all, so I’m kinda on edge... I feel like something bad is going to happen.”

Patton frowns in a confused way before asking, "What do you mean? Oh, yeah, I guess you were always busy....” Patton had a sad look as he glanced away at the river. Virgil sighs before padding closer to Patton.

“You want to hunt with me?” Virgil mumbled, feeling restless.

“Sure, kiddo." Patton sat up as Virgil walked over to the forest, not wasting time. Patton was soon right behind him. They had found four squirrels and only managed to catch one of them. Patton held it in his mouth when a howl broke the silent forest. Patton and Virgil froze in spot, listening Virgil sighs.

“It's that pack next to us. They're being noisy again."

Without fail, a group of howling breaks the quiet forest again. Virgil could see how bad Patton wanted to howl. Virgil listened to the way the howls sounded. He frowns slightly at the angry howls. "We might need to go back to the river." Patton nodded, unable to talk.

Before he could move, an overgrown wolf flung itself at Virgil seemingly out of nowhere. Virgil had the wind knocked out of him. The growling stopped and a low, angry growl was all he heard as the wolf backed off. Virgil gasped for air as he jumped to his paws.

His vision filled with white stars which cleared so he could see the Alpha of the pack that had visited two days ago. “What was that for!?" He snarled at the wolf.

"I thought you were the wolf that stole prey from us."

Virgil snarled “No, you are in our area."

The alpha looked confused before apologizing. "You seem to be correct, I’m sorry for intruding here." And with that, he left, Virgil quietly following him.

Patton mumbled quietly so the wolf they're following couldn’t hear, "this isn’t right." He had hid the squirrel to retrieve it later.

Virgil spoke in the same hushed tone as Patton had. "This wolf is stealing prey. We could lose prey as well, so it's better to scout out this thief." He continued forward and stopped when he heard fighting.

Virgil pokes his head out to watch the wolves in front of him. They were poor fighters, this loner wolf was beating them and they were a pack! The alpha growled with anger like he had never heard.

"You!!!"

He raced forward, jumping onto the wolf struggling to win. The alpha already has a wound from fighting. Virgil thought he had remembered that wolf who was fighting the alpha. Virgil accidentally let a growl out a little bit louder then he had meant too.

The fighting wolves stopped and glanced over in Virgil's direction. Virgil sighs and padded out from behind the bush, subtly motioning with his tail for Patton to stay hidden. The wolf seems to remember Virgil, because he had started to look for a escape route. Virgil frowns at the wolf speaking.

"Well, here I sat, thinking I would never see you again. I wish I hadn’t followed this wolf here, but that’s just my luck to find a traitor.” He growled the last part not meaning to.


	5. West Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil fights . Patton's done with questions. We learn the name of three of the wolves of the west packs name pretty sure you can guess the names  
> ~ a lot of spelling errors I tried my best to fix most of them

The wolf he was speaking to backed up into a half asleep wolf who then snapped at him. The wolf shot forward trying to run past Virgil to where Patton was hiding.

"Oh no you don’t," Virgil snarled, leaping at the wolf, biting into his neck and pulling him back towards the pack that was watching.  He let go of the wolf and growled. The other wolves just stared on at him and the wolf he had dragged down.

"Let me go," the wolf howls, which showed Virgil how scared the wolf actually was.

Virgil then snorted. "And why should I? You stole from a lot of wolves and packs, you kinda deserve this." Virgil frowned up at the other wolf that had stepped forward. It was the alpha of the pack that lived here.

"Well now I’m confused. You know this wolf?" His voice was still stripped of any emotions. Virgil slightly smiled.

"Well then, I’m totally going to tell you how I know this wolf.” he was joking, he wasn’t going to tell anyone that only Patton and this wolf knew. In fact he was moving away from him. He snarled and followed the retreating wolf. "Now where do you think you’re going?” Virgil let himself growl.

“Away from you, monster!” The wolf retorted making Virgil stop in place and mentally cry out in anger and fear of what that meant. “I’m not a monster. HE was not me." Virgil said coldly before adding, “you are a traitor to everyone you have ever met.” Virgil jumps at him, knocking him over as he bit and clawed him, the wolf returning bites and scratches. Virgil stopped holding him down. The wound on his leg had reopened, bleeding slightly worse then it had before. Patton then jumped out of his hiding place and ran to Virgil yelping for him to stop. "Virgil,you are only hurting yourself."

The Alpha tilted his head “Virgil? So that’s your name." He spoke quietly only loud enough to be barely heard. Virgil bites down hard on the wolf under him that he was fighting, not listening to anyone.

Patton brushed against his other side where barely any injuries were as he whispered, "kiddo, he’s not worth it." With that, Virgil let the wolf go and frowns, but nodded his head slowly. The wolf yelped in pain as he had started to bleed out slowly. He went silent.

The alpha step forward. "I'm Logan, I must say thank you for dealing with that wolf Virgil? Correct?”

“Yes my names Virgil." He glanced up at Logan to see a faint smile as Patton had started to jump up and down. "I'm Patton," he giggled. Virgil knew he was hiding his feelings, but wasn’t going to point that out.

Logan nodded “I insist that you two stay with us for a few days so we can help you, Virgil."

The sleepy wolf had made his way over to the dead body, sniffing it as he piped up. “I’m Remy," he yawned before finishing his sentence. “I’m the third head wolf."

The same reddish brown wolf as Logan was walking over towards them the rest of their pack had started walking away in the same direction. “Why should we? We have been fine on our own." He glanced over at Patton, who now had a begging look.

"Fine."

——————— Patton POV ——————————

He watched quietly as they were being brought to a dip in the ground creating a nice little area to feel safe. At least, all the other wolves were all ready there, besides the three, and of course, himself and Virgil. "Well, I must depart from oir little group to take care of things around here. I will come back and check in on you two." And with that, Logan disappeared into a hidden cave. “Come on, darlings, lets go so I can patch you up." Remy looked excited, the only time Patton had seen this wolf not sleepy and bored. “And I shall help you Remy." At first, he thought that the wolf that just spoke was Logan, but it wasn’t.

Patton felt weird that he didn’t know this wolf's name. Virgil must have been thinking the same thing. “And what’s your name mster Nameless?" Virgil sounding tired and quiet, not his usually self. Was he having a panic attack?

“Roman is my name, and Logan’s my brother," he huffed at Virgil with a hint of laughter.

"I thought you were Logan there for a second." He had clearly hit a nerve, as Roman huffed again and mumbled quietly.

Remy, clearly starting to get upset, growled “Well, Roman, let's get them to your den since you volunteered." Roman looked upset, but didn’t say anything else as he headed towards another cave. He disappeared into the shadow and Remy followed Virgil, looking Patton in the eyes, silently and confused together as Roman yelled, "get you butts in here so Remy will stop yelling at me!"

Virgil shuffle his paws, waiting. “It’s okay, kiddo, I'll go first." He stepped into the cave as his eyes got use to the dark. He saw Remy and Roman staring at him. Virgil was by his side in a heartbeat, blinking his eyes as he got use to the dark as well. He stepped deeper into the cave and settled down next to Roman to make room for Virgil to get checked and fixed up to stop bleeding. When that was done, Virgil curled up next to Patton, his head on Patton’s back.

Roman was watching, interested in them both. Remy had left to take care of others, leaving Roman alone with them “How long have you two know each other?” Roman asked out of nowhere.

Patton didn’t really want to tell him, but was tired of keeping things to himself. “We knew of each other since we were puppies, but only been friends for a few days."

He laid his head on Virgil’s. Roman smiled. "What pack are you from?”

Patton frowns and froze. “Better if I didn’t tell you. Trust me." Patton closed his eyes faking sleep.


	6. Upsetting question

Patton was still awake, although he was still pretending to sleep to avoid questions from Roman, who was still watching him. Patton listened to Virgil’s breathing, which was speeding up...he was probably having a nightmare. Patton sighs before lifting his head off of Virgil’s head and and whispered gently.

"Kiddo, you need to wake up please." Virgil mutters in protest against waking up, but he lifted his head up to look at Patton. He then yawned and glanced over at Roman, not really sure if waking Virgil was a good idea.

Virgil whispered, "God, I forgot we were in his den." He glanced over at Roman as the wolf stood and quietly made his way closer to them. He stood over them and was looking down at him and Virgil.

“I’m going to tell the alpha you're awake, please stay put. Remy will be over in a minute." He looked away from them and out side of the den before he walked away. Did he fall asleep? Patton didn’t remember it being morning, but it was he was brought out of his thoughts as Virgil curled closer to him. He looked down at Virgil and smiled noticing his anxiety was getting worse.

"Hey, it’s okay, kiddo, it’s going to be fine. We will be able to leave once you’re better.” All Virgil did was nod silently. A few seconds later, Virgil was laying on top of Patton. Every time someone walked by the den they were in, Virgil had shifted closer and closer towards Patton. Of course, Patton wasn’t going to tell Virgil how uncomfortable that was. The wolf known as Remy appeared and he just stared at Virgil not noticing Patton until he walked full into the den. Which made Virgil jumped up onto his legs wounded leg held up in the air stiffly behind him.

"WelI, I hope you two are doing well?” Remy yawned lazily, checking Virgil’s leg before turning to sit in the corner of the cave. “I’m here to ask some questions about your past life, not that I want to know," he grumbled,  indicating that he did, in fact, want to know, but was acting like he didn’t care.

Virgil watched him carefully before speaking. “And what is your questions?”

Remy lifted his paw and twirling it around as if he was looking for the words. “Ah, they're all random, to be honest. Actually, Roman asked two last night!” He smiled, but Patton frowns and glares at him.

“You will get the same answer he did." Virgil sat down before sliding into a laying position. “Okay first question?” Patton asked impatiently, eager for the interrogation to be over.

“Why did you leave your old pack?” He smiled and tilted his head. Patton was curious why Virgil left as well...he was a beta, for goodness sake.

Virgil broke the silence. “The alpha was rude and mean to everyone in our pack. We were the only ones with the sense to leave." Virgil was glaring at his paws. Patton nodded happily with the answer.

“Okay second one. What pack are you originally from?”

At that, Virgil stood up and limped right out of the cave, clearly upset. Patton stood up to glaring at Remy. “As I told Roman: it's better if you didn’t know.” Patton rushed after Virgil.

**~Logan POV ~**

He was laying listening to his brothers nonstop talking, not listening anymore. He watched Remy pad out of his den and into Roman's. He motioned with his tail for Roman to be quiet and listen. “Brother Remy just entered your den. Shall we watch and see what will happen?” Roman glanced over and back.

“He’s not going to get anything out of them. I tried last night with the one you claimed to be the less dominant one. He only answered one of my questions, and it wasn’t useful."

Logan remember his brother talk about it and it truly wasn’t helpful. They watched in silence for a hour before Virgil emerged out of the den, his expression unreadable from faraway. A second later, Patton followed, glaring warningly at the surrounding wolves. He reached Virgil because the dark brown wolf had stopped in the middle of Logan's clan's resting ground.

Virgil slumped to the ground, his eyes hidden by his front legs. Patton hadn’t moved, but was watching, unsure, as he reached forward with his nose, touching Virgil's back, mumbling something too faintly for them to hear to another wolf. Soon, Patton was laying next to Virgil, leaning into him, speaking quietly.


	7. Anxiety attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so small Update being written

Virgil was lost in his thoughts. The stupid wolf had to ask that question. Patton? Yes, Patton was now leaning into him, talking. But what is he saying? Virgil tries to focus on Patton and his voice.

“Sometimes I think about  that. Why is the sky blue?” He kept talking, but Virgil couldn’t hear anything but his own mind. It was chasing him, telling him that he was a monster and always had been. Virgil tries again to listen to Patton, attempting to latch onto his voice and words.

“Hey kiddo, do you think the moon watches us howl? Iss it a song to send her to sleep?” Virgil listens but Patton words blend together, blurring into a soothing wave of white noise. He just focused on Patton. He blinked not realizing he hadn’t been blinking and breathing. Virgil took a shaky breath forcing him self to do it again until he was breathing with out thinking. He frowns as he lifted his head to watch Patton. Patton wasn’t looking at Virgil but at the sky probably going on about the moon thing. Virgil let out a soft muffled noise that made Patton look at him. Patton had a soft frown on his face. Virgil hadn’t realized all the pack they were staying with was watching him and Patton. Virgil was shaking it wasn’t very notable when him laying down but now that his head was up all the wolves could see him shaking. Which made Virgil back step into his anxiety. Virgil stood up forgetting about his leg. He winced in pain letting his leg pull up so he was only standing on three legs. Patton scrabble up after Virgil. But he was all ready half way out of the packs dens


	8. ~ update ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~:~ update time ~:~

Hey Lnxy here sorry about not updating my story’s i have been busy since my school decided that more test would benefit us. And summer activity but I’m free now until school start back I don’t even know if this place is still active Maybe it’s   
~ angry Lnxy out

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thanks to everyone who is supporting me


End file.
